Ben 10 and Teen Powerpuff Girls/Transcript
Ben 10 and Teen Powerpuff Girls/Transcript (Darkseid and Zombie Spiderman are in a secret lab) Darkseid: (laughing evilly) While I have this Killing Glove, I, Darkseid, will RULE the world! Also, the Earth will be ours! Zombie Spiderman: Yes, it will! So, what shall we do, Darkseid? Darkseid: Release some evil robots! Zombie Spiderman: Yes, sir! (Pushes a button to release some evil robots) Darkseid: (takes out a wrist communicator to talk to the evil robots) Evil robots, while you’re down there, bring me the head of Ben Tennyson. Evil Robot 1: Yes, sir. (The opening logo of “Ben 10 and Teen Powerpuff Girls” appears) Heatblast: (cut to him, Max, and Gwen fighting evil robots) YOU WANT SOME MORE?! Gwen Tennyson: (she fires a pink laser beam and Max shoots a laser from his gun at the evil robots. Then the robots vanish) Game over! Earth is saved. Grandpa Max Tennyson: It sure is. Come on, kids. Let’s get back on the road. Narrator: A few minutes later... Grandpa Max Tennyson: Here we are! We’re at the motel. Gwen Tennyson: Come on, Ben. Let’s get to the motel. Ben Tennyson: Okay. (The scene changes at the motel) Ahh. What a cool place. Gwen Tennyson: It sure is. Grandpa Max Tennyson: Hey, Gwen. There’s something you and I need to do. Gwen Tennyson: What? Are we going somewhere? Grandpa Max Tennyson: We’re going on an outing, and let Ben to make sure nothing happens while we’re gone. (to Ben) Is that clear, Ben? Ben Tennyson: Yes, Grandpa. Grandpa Max Tennyson: Good. Have fun. We’ll be back before you know it. Gwen Tennyson: Yeah, see you later, Ben. (she and Max walk out the door) Ben Tennyson: Okay, see you later, guys. (to himself) Hmm, let’s see. What can I do while Grandpa and Gwen are gone? (gets an idea) I know! I think I’ll go outside to play. (Ben goes out the door) Time to fly! With Stinkfly style! (Accidentally becomes Upgrade) Upgrade? Oh, man! That’s not what I asked for. Oh, well. I might just go wander off somewhere. (Upgrade jumps high up to the air) Narrator: A few hours later... (Upgrade has traveled to Tokyo) Upgrade: Whoa. Where am I? What is this place? (Sees a sign saying “Welcome to Tokyo”.) Tokyo?! Awesome! (Walks over a park and sees Zombie Spiderman.) Holy halibut! Who are you supposed to be? The terrifying Spider-Zombie? Zombie Spiderman: You can call me... (dramatically) ...ZOMBIE SPIDERMAN! You ready to rumble? Upgrade: Yes, I am! Let’s go! (Upgrade transforms into Diamondhead and starts fighting Zombie Spiderman. Diamondhead knocks Zombie Spiderman down to the ground with a big punch) Diamondhead: Time to finish you off. Zombie Spiderman: (gets up) No! I’ll finish you, my meddling...! (Gets hit by a golden crown) Ugh! That hurt! Diamondhead: What the...? Who did that?! Liberty Belle: I did, shiny guy. Now, let me finish this! (Uses her portals to banish Zombie Spiderman) There, all finished! The bad guy is gone. (To Diamondhead) Who are you? Diamondhead: (the Omnitrix times out and Diamondhead reverts back to Ben) I’m Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. But you call me Ben Tennyson. Or Ben 10, or Ben for short. Liberty Belle: Nice to meet you, Ben. (changes back to Blossom and shakes hands with Ben.) I’m Momoko Akatsutsumi! But they call me Blossom. I have some friends who have superpowers! Their names are Miyako Gotokuji and Kaoru Matsubara. But please, call them Bubbles and Buttercup. Let me show you where they are. Ben Tennyson: Okay. (Ben and Blossom walk over to Bubbles, Buttercup, Drake, Ken, and Poochi.) Hi. Bubbles Gotokuji: (looks at Ben, and then Ben looks at her) Hi, I’m Bubbles! Buttercup Matsubara: You must be Ben Tennyson, huh? Ben Tennyson: Yes. Hi! Buttercup Matsubara: Well, mine’s Buttercup! Hi! Ben Tennyson: (looks at Drake) Who’s this? Professor Drake Utonium: My name is uh... Professor Drake Utonium! What’s your name? Ben Tennyson: My name is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. (Looks at Ken) What’s your son’s name? Ken Utonium: The name’s Ken. Ken Utonium. What’s yours? Ben Tennyson: Um... Ben. Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. Ken Utonium: (shakes Ben’s hand) Nice to meet you, Benjamin Tennyson. Where are you from? Ben Tennyson: I’m from Bellwood. My grandpa’s name is Max, and my cousin’s name is Gwen. Ken Utonium: Wow. That’s cool. Buttercup Matsubara: What are you doing here, Ben? Blossom Akatsutsumi: Are you lost? Bubbles Gotokuji: A little bit. But... is it okay if I stay with you guys for a while? Professor Drake Utonium: Sure, why not? Ben Tennyson: I’m looking for someone called Zombie Spiderman. Have you seen him? Blossom Akatsutsumi: I think I know. He traveled to another place. Ben Tennyson: (to Blossom) Okay. What are you and your friends’ superpowers, and what are your superhero names? Blossom Akatsutsumi: Our powers are electric energy beams, x-ray vision, laser eyes, flight, and growing powers like Ant-Man. Except I have ice breath. We are each hit by white lights and transformed into the Teen Powerpuff Girls. Our superhero names are Liberty Belle, Harmony Bunny, and Mange. I use my red bow as a boomerang to throw it. We speak Japanese and English. Also, we learn martial arts. I’m the leader of the Teen Powerpuff Girls. I give Bubbles and Buttercup commands because red is always the leader! Ben Tennyson: Oh, I see. You wanna know what my superpowers are? Blossom Akatsutsumi: Sure. Tell me what your superpowers are. Ben Tennyson: Okay. Um...my ability is to use the Omnitrix to turn into all kinds of aliens. For example... (turns into Four Arms) ...Four Arms! Pretty cool, huh? Blossom Akatsutsumi: Yeah, it’s very cool! Four Arms: (to Poochi) What’s that robot dog’s name of yours? Poochi: My name’s Poochi, and you must be Ben Tennyson, huh? Four Arms: Yeah, that’s right. (Shocked about Poochi talking) Wait a minute! You can talk?! Poochi: Of course I can talk! I talk all the time. Four Arms: Wow! I didn’t know you can talk. Hey, I need some help finding Zombie Spiderman. (The Omnitrix times out and Four Arms reverts back to Ben) Do you think you can help me out here? Professor Drake Utonium: Sure. We’ll help you find him. Also, we have a new villain named Darkseid. He’s got a Killing Glove. Ben Tennyson: (confused) “Darkseid”? Never heard of him, sir. Let’s get going. But... is it okay if I can spend some time with Bubbles? Professor Drake Utonium: Sure. Ben Tennyson: Thanks, Professor. (to Bubbles) Hey, Bubbles. I need to ask you something. Bubbles Gotokuji: Sure, what’s up? Ben Tennyson: (nervously and shy) Would you... like to go out on... a date? Bubbles Gotokuji: Um... sure. Just don’t tell Blossom, okay? Otherwise, she’ll be mad. Ben Tennyson: Okay. Bubbles Gotokuji: How about a kiss so Blossom doesn’t find out what I’m doing? Ben Tennyson: Okay. (The two kiss.) Bubbles Gotokuji: Oh, that was close. Buttercup Matsubara: But not too close. (Ben and Bubbles gasp look her) I caught you! You two are so much in love! (to herself) Hmm. How can I put this? (gets an idea) Oh, yeah! Got it. (tauntingly) Ben and Bubbles, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Bubbles Gotokuji: (angrily) Put a sock in it, Buttercup! Buttercup Matsubara: Fine, I’ll shut up! Ben Tennyson: Thank you. Because we need to stop Zombie Spiderman and Darkseid! (They are in the van driving to find Zombie Spiderman) Ben Tennyson: Man, this is taking a while. I can go find Zombie Spiderman and Darkseid all by myself. Professor Drake Utonium: Relax, Ben. We can help out. Blossom Akatsutsumi: Yeah, we’re working as a team, okay? Ben Tennyson: Please. I can do this without any of you. Except Bubbles. Going hero. (transforms into Ghostfreak and enters out the van in his invisibility form. Later, Bubbles flies out the van.) Blossom Akatsutsumi: (to Buttercup) You know what I think, Buttercup? I think I don’t like that Ben Tennyson guy that much. Buttercup Matsubara: Oh, yeah. You might be right. Narrator: Moments later... Ghostfreak: Hold it right there, Zombie Spiderman! We’ll stop you! Bubbles Gotokuji: Um... allow me. (Bubbles yells out as she charges up at Zombie Spiderman, but gets knocked out by Zombie Spiderman.) Ghostfreak: No! Bubbles! (angrily, to Zombie Spiderman) You’ll pay for that one, you monster! (He grabs Zombie Spiderman by the neck and throws him out. Then the Omnitrix times out and Ghostfreak reverts back to Ben. Then runs over to Bubbles.) Bubbles! Wake up! Please, don’t be dead! Wake up, wake up! Please, wake up! (he quickly kisses Bubbles on the lips.) No! Hold on, Bubbles! I will avenge you, sweetie. (turns into Wildmutt, picks up Bubbles, and rushes her back to the van. Then he changes back to human. Ben picks up Bubbles, and takes her to Blossom and Buttercup.) Blossom Akatsutsumi: Bubbles! Buttercup Matsubara: What happened to her?! Ben Tennyson: She got knocked out by Zombie Spiderman. I’m sorry about Bubbles. Please, forgive me. Take care of her for me. Please! Blossom and Buttercup: Okay. We’ll go tell the Professor. (both take Bubbles to the Professor) Narrator: Later... Bubbles Gotokuji: (waking up) Ugh... my head. Where am I? Ben Tennyson: You got knocked out by Zombie Spiderman, and now you’re okay. Bubbles Gotokuji: Really? Okay. (They drive up to the end, and Ben, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup get out of the van. They see Zombie Spiderman and Darkseid.) Zombie Spiderman and Darkseid: Hi there, you little brats! You ready to rumble? Ben Tennyson: Yes, we are. Teen Powerpuff Girls: Let’s get them! (All become Liberty Belle, Harmony Bunny, and Mange. Then they fly up and start firing their energy beams at Zombie Spiderman) Ben Tennyson: Going hero! (transforms into XLR8) Hey, zombie man! Eat this! (punches Zombie Spiderman in the face and the Zombie Spiderman disappears.) Mange: Way to go, Ben! Now, let’s stop Darkseid. XLR8: Okay. (turns into Stinkfly) Let’s go! (Stinkfly flies up to Darkseid with Liberty Belle, Harmony Bunny, and Mange. Once again, the girls start firing their energy beams at Darkseid and Stinkfly tries to charge up at Darkseid, but Darkseid punches him and Stinkfly reverts back to human) Oh, man! I hate it when that happens. (looks at the Omnitrix that is red) Come on, come on! Work, work, work! (The watch turns green.) At last! It’s hero time! (Transforms into Cannonbolt.) Harmony Bunny: Whoa! What alien is that? Cannonbolt: I call this one Cannonbolt! Harmony Bunny: Cool! Liberty Belle: Okay, guys, focus! We need to stop Darkseid, okay? Cannonbolt: Okay. Zombie Spiderman: (Darkseid brings him back to life while using the Killing Glove) I’m back! Cannonbolt: What?! Impossible! I defeated you! Mange: Yeah! How is that possible?! Zombie Spiderman: Darkseid bought me back to life while using the Killing Glove. Cannonbolt: Girls! Use your energy beams! (The girls fire their energy beams at Darkseid and Zombie Spiderman and Cannonbolt rolls up to Zombie Spiderman and Darkseid) Zombie Spiderman and Darkseid: Urgh! You little brats! You haven’t seen the last of us! (Both vanish) (Cannonbolt and the girls revert back to normal.) Ben Tennyson: Whew. Glad that’s over! The city is saved, thanks to us! Blossom Akatsutsumi: You’re right, the city is saved! Professor Drake Utonium: (comes out of the van) You destroyed Darkseid and Zombie Spiderman?! Ben, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup: We sure did! Poochi: Awesome! Drake and Ken: Well done, kids! You did good. Ben Tennyson: Thanks! Bubbles Gotokuji: Hey, Ben! You wanna come stay with us? Ben Tennyson: Nah, I’d better get going. But wait! There’s only one thing I need to do. Bubbles Gotokuji: What? (Ben kisses her.) Aww, thanks for the kiss, Ben! That was really cute! Ben Tennyson: You’re welcome. (teleports Back to the motel and sits down on a chair. Then Gwen and Max come back in the motel.) Hi, Grandpa. Hi, Gwen. Gwen Tennyson: Hi, Ben. Grandpa Max Tennyson: Is everything okay? Ben Tennyson: Yeah, everything’s fine. How was your outing? Gwen Tennyson: Our outing was fine. We’re just gonna go out to have a barbecue. Ben Tennyson: Okay. (Gwen and Max go out the sliding glass door to have a barbecue.) Ben Tennyson: Whew. That was close. I thought I was gonna be in trouble. (Cut to Bubbles, in Tokyo) Bubbles Gotokuji: Ben Tennyson was kind of a cool guy. Blossom Akatsutsumi: I think so, too. But I gotta tell you. I’m not a fan of that Tennyson guy. I don’t like him that much. Bubbles Gotokuji: Why? Blossom Akatsutsumi: Because I heard you were dating him. Bubbles Gotokuji: Oh, am I in trouble? Blossom Akatsutsumi: No, you aren’t. I’m proud of you. You and Ben did a great job saving the world with us. Oh, and so is Buttercup. Buttercup Matsubara: Yeah, we’re proud of you. Bubbles Gotokuji: (smiling) You are? Aww, thanks, guys! That’s so nice of you to say. Blossom and Buttercup: No problem, Bubbles. We can always work out as a team! THE END!